A little carried away
by nomorepain
Summary: What happens when crazed Twilight fans kidnap Bella and Edward for their own enjoyment? It could get ugly!
1. Gas Station

The gas station was brightly lit and smelled of smoke. A blinking light from the security camera was making my head hurt and I rubbed my temple. The fat woman at the desk stared at me with a bored expression.

Edward was waiting for me in the car so I should hurry. I went straight to the produce section and faced the mountain of artificial looking apples. Bruised and tiny they sat there pathetically. My stomach rumbled anyway and I grabbed one and put it in a bag.

Then I noticed the girl staring at me intently through the potato chips in the next aisle. She was short and plump with matted dyed black-hair. Her eyes sat under a mountain of black eyeliner, powder forming in clumps underneath her stubby lashes. Her mouth was wide in an expression of shock and she clutched something under her hoody tighter and tighter. It seemed like a book with a worn shiny black cover.

When she noticed me staring at her she turned around mole-like to press something on her phone, then looked through the dirt-stained window to beckon to someone who must've been just outside or she wouldn't have been visible to the girl.

I went to pay, wondering if I should get Edward a new razor.

"One fifty," said the woman at the desk. The black mole on her double chin bobbed up and down as she talked. I reached into my purse, digging around for some spare change.

Suddenly a cold pair of hands accosted me, yanking my arm behind my back. I glanced up in shock. The chubby girl from the aisle along with three other teenaged girls watched me intently. In my astonishment, I let them man-handle me. One tall girl with a squished looking face and frizzy brown hair was digging a pointed finger into my side in an effort to hold me in place while a dark-skinned girl with braces reached up and covered my mouth with a clammy hand.

The last girl, blond, with small beady eyes and a long nose was reaching into a pill bottle gripped in her hand which was covered in messily applied black nail polish. They all held the same book under their matching black hoodies. I could just make out an apple on the cover which struck me as coincidental.

Before I could struggle against their prodding hands, the black girl gave me a loving gaze.

"Hi Bella!" she said in a voice like honey. All four girls were staring at me in awe.

"Mmmph!" I said trying to break free of their strong hold on my wrist. The black girl removed her hand from my mouth.

"How do you know my name?!" I gasped. No one answered me. The lady at the desk appeared paralyzed at my kidnapping so I didn't look to her for help.

"What are you doing to me?!!" I asked frantically trying to break free. The blond girl pushed a white capsule into my open mouth and before I could spit it out they forced my head back. It was either choke and die or swallow the pill which could be poison too. I took my chances and swallowed the pill. "Why are you guys…" She covered my mouth again.

"Shhh" they all whispered and I felt myself falling into a black hole. I slipped out of consciousness.


	2. In the Dark

I opened my eyes to total complete pitch blackness. My lids felt heavy with forced sleep and I moved my hands to brush the crud out of my eye but thick metal around my wrist held my arm firmly in place. My legs were pinned to the ground as well, digging into my ankles uncomfortably.

A knot began to form in my chest, panic rising from the pit of my stomach and spreading throughout my body. I tried to call for help but was blocked from doing so by a rotten tasting scarf shoved into my mouth.

I rapidly blinked back tears, knowing how uncomfortable they would be if they dried on my face, but they fell anyway, a salty mess in my hair, sliding down the sides of my face as I focused on my rough breathing. I felt as though a weight of 1 million pounds were against my chest, forcing it into place.

Where was I and who would want to kidnap me and why? Those teenage girls hadn't looked that tough, I really didn't expect this hell. I couldn't think of any reason for being locked in this basement, it was just so strange.

Why didn't Edward save me? Did they drug him too? I couldn't imagine him letting them take me. Maybe I could think of some way to escape? But it was so dark.

I felt the panic settling through me more and more, this time with more certainly as I thought of what would happen if I was left here to die. What would my kidnapper do when they found me? They probably had a boss who had wanted me for some reason. If it were just for ransom, they wouldn't have me tied up and bound like this.

My thoughts moved in a never-ending spiral until my forehead began to hurt and I became dizzy. I couldn't think anymore or I would die.

I pictured me and Edward in our happy place. It was a lot like Eden: a bright garden, sun beating down on our backs as he kissed my neck, my hands, singing into my hair. Finally I fell back to sleep.

* * *

This time I opened my eyes and found a chink of light across the floor. A flashlight shined onto my face, hurting my eyes intensely form the sudden light.

"Hi Bella!" said another teenage girl. She sounded like she had just been given the best Christmas present ever. I couldn't make out her face because of the pitch black,


	3. A tuft of golden hair

"Hi Bella!" said another teenage girl. I couldn't make out her face in the pitch black, but suddenly her head was right up close to mine, her ugly black eyes boring into my face. She took hold of my arm, and lovingly caressed the flesh. Then she turned back around.

"She's been crying." she murmured, and as her head moved, I caught sight of an army of people behind her. The door was now completely open, and as my eyes adjusted to the light, I could make out at least 20 heads of straggly hair, boring brown eyes, and thick-headed expressions. They were wedged in the opening of what seemed like a garage door. There was a lot of light behind them, which poked through at me in little spurts. At once, they began to make clucking sounds, like sheep.

"Ooh! It must be cold" "Ooh, Bella, are you cold." Some began to giggle. I heard one turn to her friend and say "I just love saying that name! Bella! Bella" Her friend shushed her with a dainty slap. The black-eyed girl turned back to me, put her hand to remove the rotten scarf from my mouth, and then thought better of it. She took a step back, and a red-haired girl came forward, looking as thick and dull as the rest of them.

"Bella. Do you want to know where Edward is?" I nodded my head vigorously, the ends of the scarf flapping. So they'd taken Edward too! Those nasty girls. Maybe if they told me where he was, I could get them to bring him to me. If he just saw this scarf in my mouth, and me all tied up, I knew he would save me.

A couple more girls made cooing noises, and then a small channel opened up in the sea of teenage females. They fell completely silent, scattering seemingly without provocation to the sides of the doorway.

Someone was walking towards me, through the middle of the sea of girls. She was stooped over, and she walked very slowly as though she had a heavy load. From my vantage point, I could only see the top of her head.

As she got closer, I could see the girls, reaching forward one at a time, to touch something that seemed to be on the floor behind her. The thing made a scraping noise as it was dragged, until finally I caught sight of a tuft of golden hair.

A fat stone dropped in my stomach. It was Edward! They were carrying Edward across the floor! Why wasn't he complaining? Why didn't he get up and punch them? As the girl walked, a procession formed behind her, and as she moved Edward to rest next to me on the cold floor, the girls followed her, until they formed a circle around me and Edward. I looked over at my beloved fiancé, only to find a lifeless doll.


End file.
